1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an assembly for securing a loose yarn end on a cylindrical bale.
2. Related Technology
Typically, rotobalers include a yarn wrapping assembly and an assembly for securing the end of the yarn lying upon the circumferential surface of the cylindrical bale. The end of the yarn is secured by means of a band that may be configured as an adherent or pressure sensitive tape in itself and is conducted to an inlet slot for the harvested crop by means of two supply pulleys, at least one of which is driven, and a sheet metal guide. There, the band is grasped by the rotating bale and wrapped around it. The band is cut off from the supply pulley by stopping the drive of the supply pulleys, which leads to a tearing of the band. Here it is seen as a disadvantage that the speed of the supply pulleys must be synchronized with the speed of the bale, which may be relatively costly, particularly in the case of bales of variable sizes. The cutting of the band by means of stopping the supply pulleys may be problematical, particularly in the case of bands of elastic material.
In another assembly for securing a loose yarn end on a cylindrical bale, a loose end of the band is pressed against a driven conveying element, in particular a belt, by means of a guide surface moved by a motor, and is carried along by the belt and wrapped around the circumference of the bale. A separate cutting assembly is used to cut the band from its supply pulley and is composed of a molding and pointed pins arranged on the molding. The movable guide surface brings the band into contact with the cutting assembly as soon as the bale has been wrapped sufficiently, so that the section of the band wrapped around the bale is cut from the remaining supply. Here, the advance of the band is performed only by the conveying element. Therefore, there is no possibility of advancing the band any further in the event the conveying element does not accept it, for example, in the case of dirt.
In another baler, a supply assembly for a tape for wrapping a bale, is driven by a free-wheeling assembly. Here, there is no provision for securing the free ends of the yarn.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the need to define an assembly for securing a loose yarn end on a cylindrical bale that is improved as against the state of the art.